Village Roadshow-Umbrella Entertainment Limited
Village Roadshow-Umbrella Entertainment Limited is an Australian mass media and entertainment company, merged in 2022. Assets *'Roadshow Television' ** Roadshow Rough Diamond (joint venture with John Edwards) *'Roadshow Entertainment' ** Roadshow Films *** FilmNation Entertainment (31%) *'Village Roadshow Entertainment Group' ** Village Roadshow Pictures Entertainment *** Village Roadshow Pictures **** Village Roadshow Pictures Asia ***** Perfect Village Entertainment (China) (joint venture with Perfect World Pictures and WME-IMG China) ** Village Roadshow Productions ** Reel Corporation *** Reel DVD *'Umbrella Entertainment' (through Roadshow Entertainment), including; ** Beyond Productions ** Big Sky Video ** Flashback Entertainment ** Force Entertainment ** Glass Doll Films ** Hexagon Productions ** Payless Entertainment ** RAAM Multimedia ** South Australian Film Corporation (Pre-1997 library) ** Stomp Visual Libraries 'Licenses' *'Endeavour Entertainment '(branded as Endeavour-Roadshow) *'BBC' *'FremantleMedia' *'ITV Studios Home Entertainment' *'The Weinstein Company' *'Dimension Films' *'Miramax Films' *'STX Entertainment' *'Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2015-Present) *'Warner Bros. Home Entertainment **Warner Bros. Pictures ***Warner Bros. Pictures Domestic Distribution (North American exhibition) ***Warner Bros. Pictures International (international distribution and production; most active in Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Japan, South Korea, Argentina, Brazil and Mexico) **Warner Animation Group **Warner Bros. Family Entertainment **DC Films **New Line Cinema **Turner Entertainment Co., including ***Nearly all of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's film, television and cartoon library released prior to May 23, 1986 ****Material from MGM's predecessors (Metro Pictures, Goldwyn Pictures, and Mayer Pictures) post-1915 that did not enter the public domain ***Some material from United Artists ****The US and Canadian distribution rights to the RKO Radio Pictures library ****The former Associated Artists Productions catalogue, which includes: *****Warner Bros.' library of films released prior to January 1, 1950 ******Warner Bros. Cartoons pre-August 1948 library *****The Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios Popeye cartoons, originally released by Paramount Pictures between 1933 and 1957 ***Majority of the Hanna-Barbera Productions library ****Almost all of the pre-1991 Ruby-Spears Enterprises library **WaterTower Music **Castle Rock Entertainment **The Wolper Organization **Flagship Entertainment (China) (49%) (joint venture with China Media Capital (41%) and TVB (10%)) **HOOQ (streaming service joint venture with Sony Pictures Entertainment and Singtel; available in Singapore, the Philippines, India, Indonesia and Thailand) *'Universal Pictures Home Entertainment', including **'Illumination Entertainment' (selected films under production) **'MGM Home Entertainment', including ***The post-April 1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer library ***United Artists, including: ****187 Monogram Pictures films released from 1931 to 1946 ***Orion Pictures, including: ****Filmways, including: *****American International Pictures ****MCEG Sterling Entertainment ****The Samuel Goldwyn Company, including: *****North American distribution rights to the Rank Organisation film library ****Motion Picture Corporation of America (1986–1996 library) ****PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (pre-March 31, 1996 library), including: *****The Virgin Films/Palace Pictures catalog *****Island Pictures, including: ******Atlantic Entertainment Group, including: *******Clubhouse Pictures ******CDR's Epic library *******Castle Rock Entertainment (pre-1994 library) *******Hemdale Film Corporation *******Sherwood Productions/Gladden Entertainment *******Nelson Entertainment, including: ********Galactic Films, Inc. ********Spikings Corporation *******Empire International Pictures, including: ***Most of The Cannon Group, Inc. ***21st Century Film Corporation *'StudioCanal' (shared with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment respectively), including: **The original Carolco Pictures, including: ***Carolco Television Productions ***Orbis Communications ***Seven Arts (joint venture with New Line Cinema) **De Laurentiis Entertainment Group, including: ***Embassy Pictures **Ealing Studios, including: ***Associated Talking Pictures and Associated British Film Distributors **Lumiere Pictures and Television (currently owned as a result of parent company Canal+ Group's acquisition of cinema operator UGC who acquired the company, via Cannon Films), including: ***EMI Films, including: ****British Lion Films ****Anglo-Amalgamated, including: *****Anglo-Amalgamated Film Distributors ****Associated British Picture Corporation, including: *****Associated British Corporation *****Associated British Productions *****British International Pictures *****Welwyn Studios **London Films **Videocraft International theatrical feature films **Studio Ghibli (UK/Ireland only) **Miramax (50%, with Lionsgate taking the other half) **Alexander Salkind **Hoyts Distribution *'Lionsgate Films' **Lionsgate UK **Roadside Attractions **Pantelion Films **Summit Entertainment **Lionsgate Premiere **Trimark Pictures ***Vidmark, Inc. **Conrad Entertainment **Anchor Bay Entertainment ***C/FP Distribution ***Cineglobe ***Cinéma Plus **Artisan Entertainment ***LIVE Entertainment/International Video Entertainment ****Magnum Entertainment ****Vestron Video *****Vestron Pictures *****Lightning Video *****Lightning Pictures *****Moviestore Entertainment **Modern Entertainment **Grindstone Entertainment Group ***Mandate Pictures **Barnholtz Entertainment **North American distribution rights to most of the StudioCanal library **Pacific International Enterprises **Lionsgate Television ***Lionsgate Home Entertainment ***Debmar-Mercury ***Termite Art Productions ***Pop (50% with CBS Corporation) ****TV Guide Channel/Network/TVGN ***Starz Inc. ****Starz Distribution ****Overture Films ****Anchor Bay Entertainment *****Manga Home Entertainment *****Video Treasures ******Media Home Entertainment *****Burbank Video ****Pre-November 12, 2015 Film Roman library (excluding some co-productions) *'Mill Creek Entertainment', including **BabyFirstTV **Bosustow Entertainment **Broadway Video **Carsey-Werner Productions **CineTel Films **Crown International Pictures **DHX Media (Cookie Jar library only) **DreamWorks Classics **Engine 15 Media Group **Genesis International **Mulberry Square Productions **Multicom Entertainment Group **Sonar Entertainment **Universal Studios Home Entertainment (television series and movies library) *'Amazon Studios' *'Anchor Bay Entertainment' *'Well Go USA Entertainment' 'Licensors' *'20th Century Fox Home Entertainment' (Select 20th Century Fox titles under shared license from Anchor Bay Entertainment) **New World Pictures *'21st Century Pictures' *'ABC '(branded as ABC DVD) *'ABC Motion Pictures '(under license from ABC/Disney) *'Arrow Films' *'Blue Underground' *'CBS Films '(under license from CBS Corporation) *'The Criterion Collection' *'Home Box Office' *'Icon Entertainment International' *'Kino International' *'Madman Entertainment '(Super Sentai & Ultraman: Towards the Future only) *'Magnolia Pictures' *'Network Ten' (branded as Channel 10) *'RLJE Films' (formerly Image Entertainment) *'Scorpion Releasing' *'Seven Network' (branded as Channel 7) *'Selznick International Pictures' (under license from ABC/Disney) *'Shout! Factory' *'TGG Direct' *'Troma Entertainment' *'Turner Broadcasting System' *'Twilight Time' *'Warner Archive Collection' *'Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment' (Select Walt Disney Pictures titles under shared license from Anchor Bay Entertainment) Former assets/licenses *'Nine Network' (branded as Channel 9) DVD/Blu-ray Releases Village Roadshow-Umbrella Entertainment Limited/DVD Releases Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Film companies